


You Can Drop By Any Time

by Lion_owl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 04, set during later series 4? before Odo becomes a solid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Commander Dax is organising a party; it's not one Worf wants to attend.





	

The party. Worf had forgotten about the party.

He had deliberately ‘forgotten’ about the party and given himself a pile of reports that needed written the night it was to take place.

It was Kira’s birthday, and Dax had been planning a surprise celebration for her partner for weeks, the whole crew had been invited, as well as practically everyone else who lived on the station; it was frankly a miracle the Major herself hadn’t caught wind of it.

As much as he respected both women and had come to almost appreciate working with them, he did not wish to attend the party, could not stand the thought of having to _socialise_ at Quark’s – which would be even more crowded than usual. Even after nearly a year on the station, he still kept largely to himself.

But he wondered if Commander Dax would be the last person to understand that as she bustled into ops that morning with a long list of last-minute jobs for everyone to make sure that night would be perfect.

It would be rude to refuse. But perhaps that was a good thing. _Don’t make them feel welcome_ , Odo had suggested. Worf had taken that on board and people had indeed left him in peace. But… that was a good few months ago now, and more recently he’d begun to desire friendships again, as he had formed on the Enterprise… and this party was so important to Dax.

He’d attend for an hour, then leave.

∞

“Everyone’s here,” Dax bounded over to Odo. “It’s time!” She’d asked him to be the one to summon Kira to Quark’s, pointing out that it would be less suspicious.

“Odo to Kira,” he hit his comm badge.

“Kira here,” came the immediate response. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve caught Quark smuggling some illegal goods I think you’ll want to see.” He said. Quark protested loud enough for her to hear.

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow? I have some things I need to attend to before Jadzia gets home.”

“I’d really prefer your assistance now, Major, before I can catalogue the evidence. I promise I won’t keep you long.”

Jadzia grinned. There was a pause before Kira audibly sighed. “Alright, I’m on my way. Kira out.”

“Why’d you have to use me as bait?” Quark whined as soon as the channel was cut. “That wasn’t fair! I demand recompense.”

Odo harrumphed at him and walked away, scanning the crowd for the person he wanted to see.

∞

The party was in full swing. When Kira had arrived, everyone had immediately chorused ‘happy birthday’, which Dax had painstakingly translated into Bajoran, and given everyone a recording of herself singing to learn. After Dax, Morn had sung the loudest.

Kira’s tight expression had burst into a cheerful, surprised smile, and she’d thanked the room in general before pulling Dax close and giving her a quick, gentle kiss.

Seventy minutes later, the noise was beginning to give Worf a headache.

Odo had been making his rounds through the crowd for almost an hour, and from his vantage point in the corner of the room, where he had some vague semblance of personal space, Worf had found himself following the Constable’s movements, hoping he’d come over and speak to him.

He wondered why, and when he eventually got his wish, he had no idea what to say. He sipped his prune juice as Odo slipped into the seat across from him with a customary ‘may I join you?’ which was clearly just for politeness because he was already half-way to being seated by the time he completed the sentence.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Worf asked eventually, feeling that he should say something. It seemed like a reasonable enough choice.

“I’m pleased to see my friends having a good time,” Odo said, which wasn’t an affirmative.

“It is raucous indeed.” Worf offered, agreeing with the statement Odo hadn’t actually made, without making it himself either. “I hope Captain Sisko does not mind that my report on the mission to Manaris Prime will be late as a result.”

Odo eyed him suspiciously. “That mission was over a week ago.” He pointed out, the accusation inherent.

“An unfortunate series of circumstances led to its incompletion, and I would not have wanted to disappoint Commander Dax by failing to show up tonight.”

“I believe you’ve stayed a polite amount of time.” Odo offered. “I have some criminal activity reports to finish up as well.”

“It would be unprofessional to let them slip,” Worf said, accepting the implied invitation. “The party will no doubt continue on into the small hours of the morning, should the reports be completed by then.” He downed the rest of his drink and they both stood, heading towards the door. Quark caught his eye and threw him a questioning look, but he glared back and the bartender shrugged and returned to the drink he was making.

∞

_Ah, peace and quiet,_ Odo thought, once they were far enough along the promenade that the noise of the party was little more than a distant din. Worf made a quick detour to the defiant to pick up his PADDs from his quarters, and when he got back Odo had a raktajino waiting for him.

“Thank you,” Worf said, sipping the coffee and sitting down in the seat across the desk from Odo.

They’d gotten off on the wrong foot when Worf had first arrived on the station and couldn’t get out of the mindset of his previous role as security officer. But that was something Odo could understand: if he was ever asked not to be a security officer, he too would find it a difficult transition indeed; and as they sat together in his office, in total silence as they worked on their respective reports, Odo would almost have described it as companionable.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the story and title are inspired by [this scene](https://lionowlonao3.tumblr.com/post/156349918561), which someone has conveniently made screen caps for so thank you for that :)


End file.
